


未知航班

by Ospreyce



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ospreyce/pseuds/Ospreyce
Summary: 托尼·克罗斯什么都知道。
Relationships: Toni Kroos/Eden Hazard
Kudos: 6





	未知航班

阿扎尔一瞧见汉堡就走不动道儿，两眼放光、目光发直，跟在端盘子的小服务生后面如影随形，那新来的女孩儿在连珠炮地追问下窘迫得连盘子都快拿不稳。马塞洛兴高采烈地打他的趣——“比起奖杯来，比利时人显然更喜欢汉堡一点儿。”大伙哄堂大笑，阿扎尔不为所动、不作反驳，只是端着盘子，忙着把半颗圣女果塞进嘴里。

克罗斯还没在塔帕斯和黄油面包之间做好决定，他拿着夹子，看着前面的拉莫斯豪爽地把一大坨面装进了自己的盘子里，接着伊斯科和阿森西奥分别将剩下的面塞满了自己的盘子。“那个尝起来不怎么样，味道有点儿淡。”阿扎尔刚好从自助餐台的另一边绕回来，在他身后快活地说。“唔呣。”克罗斯稍微沉思了一下，“你就把它当作是南方人对海鲜面的执念吧。”阿扎尔笑了，把一个盛着的汉堡、薯条和颜色各异酱料盒的餐盘不由分说塞在他手里：“我帮你也拿了一个。”

“……”托尼不知道该说什么，只能往塔帕斯的方向投去抱憾的一瞥。他转过身的时候，发现阿扎尔已经换掉了那条脏掉的球裤，这会儿正歪歪斜斜把手插在便服的口袋里。阿扎尔注意到托尼的视线，只眨一下眼睛，促狭地微微一笑。

一个小时前，更衣室。阿扎尔穿戴整齐地跪在他身前，耳鬓短短的发茬被水汽和汗水打湿，在耳后汇聚成一股小小的水流，沿着耳根流下来。他知道阿扎尔膝上有新染的淤痕，又被草皮擦破，所以跪得摇摇晃晃，便伸手扶住他的肩膀、然后轻轻握紧。比利时人灵活的舌尖和柔软湿润的口腔将他整个包裹，密匝匝的快感从脚趾一路爬到掌心，肩上的毛巾重新被背后薄薄的浮汗打湿，托尼咬着牙，喉结滚动，从齿间渗出破碎的喘息。他急着在快感溃堤之前将那人推开，但阿扎尔只是反手握住了他的手掌，他们的手指紧紧地扣在一起。克罗斯说不出话来，只觉得被一阵频闪占据视野和大脑，接着比利时人弓起后背，战栗地、颤抖不止地吞下他的所有。他攥着34号印字的球衣一角，唇角还残留着咽不下去的浊液，抬头看向托尼的眼底时，竟有长久的失神，那份视线在灯光里浮浮沉沉。

托尼把手指扣在他脑后，弯下身去吻他，他的舌尖攒起一层香槟酒和semen的涩味，吻起来是苦的、腥的。但克罗斯吻得用力，像要把空气抽离，阿扎尔绕在他脖颈后的手臂使不上力气，只软软地挂着。克罗斯扶着他的后腰，手掌隔着球裤轻薄的衣料抚摸他的身体。“埃登。”他说，“集中注意。”比利时人剧烈地颤抖了一下，克罗斯听到他狼狈的抽气、混合含糊和哽咽的呻吟，他绷紧身体，如此轻而易举地射在自己的裤子里，在庆典晚会即将开始的三十分钟前，把自己搞得一塌糊涂。

“世界上所有的汉堡尝起来都差不多。”克罗斯对他说。

“但是比利时的酱料是最好的。”阿扎尔快乐地哼哼，“你有没有听说过？”

“什么？”克罗斯知道他有一款情有独钟的调味料。偶尔，阿扎尔会在他们共同度过的夜晚结束以后，留下来做两份一模一样简陋的早餐三明治，他试遍了德国人家里的所有酱料，对每一种都觉得不满意，但最后还是无差别地对自己的手艺照单全收。

他又重复了一遍，随手拿过杯子，把余下的酒倒在餐纸上，手指蘸着酒液，用力把单词写在桌子上，看着他。“它尝起来非常好，我非常喜欢，我下次会带给你的。”

“谢谢。”托尼说，他这才发现，他用的是西语。

宴会结束的时候，阿尔扎大概已经喝掉了大约可以被检测出七八次醉驾的数量的酒。在局势开始因为醉鬼聚众而变得一发不可收拾之前，拉莫斯终于站起来，郑重声明，鉴于接下来尚有一场比赛没有完成，不可掉以轻心，所以本次冠军庆典暂时结束。三天后再聚。

克罗斯看了下时间，对整个儿黏到莫德里奇身上去的比利时人说：“我待会儿送你回去。”

“如果你急着回去的话，我送他也没问题啦。”卢卡说。托尼用手势表示自己没问题，今天是特别的日子，每个人都足够尽兴，他愿意破例地在自己的睡眠时间上作出让步。

阿扎尔撑着吃得圆滚滚的肚子，转过头，笑得很灿烂：“谢谢你哦，托尼。”

“好久不见漂亮宝贝！”比利时人一钻到车里就开始抚摸托尼的座椅，夸张地惊叹。而后又抬起脸来，望着好心载他回家的车主，款款深情道，“没了你我真不知道要怎么办——”

克罗斯思忖片刻，启动汽车，给出了相当严谨的建议。“还可以联系住宅区的物业管理，针对业主，他们有一项付费的接送服务，你打电话，他们会派车来接你。服务时间是8:00-23:00。购房的时候，他们发给你的一本小册子里面，有详细的物业服务管辖范围。”

比利时人屏息凝神：“真体贴，老天。他们开通这项业务做什么？”

“因为离学校区不算远，接送服务最开始主要是面向青少年。你有孩子以后，可以把接送任务委托给他们。不过说实话，这儿的学生大多都有私人司机。”

“哦……听上去是很遥远的事情。”阿扎尔笑了起来，他的声音睡意朦胧，尾音低下去。像触礁的船，缓缓沉下水面。

他们的行程是平缓和安静的。直到手机铃声响起，克罗斯才发现比利时人已经在副驾驶上睡着了。铃声响过三个回合，阿扎尔没有丝毫要醒来的意思，甚至给肩膀换了个姿势，睡得更香，握着手机的手顺着膝盖滑下来。克罗斯下意识地腾出一只手来去接，在手机惨遭不测之前及时将其挽回，对着陌生的电话号码犹豫了一会儿，还是按下了接听键。

“尊敬的客户，您好，这里是艾尔环球商务服务。请问您是埃登·阿扎尔本人么？”

克罗斯的喉结上下轻轻滚动了一下。“请问有什么事情？”

“阿扎尔先生，我们向您确认一下，你租订的于明晚前往曼彻斯特的私人航班，将于晚上九点一十分起飞。不能排除因为天气原因和交通管制要求导致的延误……”

克罗斯走神了，有那么一瞬间，他什么也没有想，前方交通灯的红色倒数计时跳跃在他眼底，然后稍微侧过脸来，把视线长久地落在比利时人的无名指上。“抱歉，现在不是很方便。可以半小时之后再联系我吗？”

阿扎尔的手指上有道细细的戒痕，它一直存在，从他们第一次做爱的时候开始。比利时人水淋淋、脏兮兮地出现在他的门口，狼狈不堪地询问是否能够借用他家的浴室。克罗斯看着他，朝后退一步，为他让出玄关，说：“请进。”后来阿扎尔不出意料地在更换衣物时从口袋里掉出一块避孕套来。当天晚上他们睡在一张床上，托尼发现那道留在无名指上的痕迹。他抽出两秒钟的时间来思索了一下，他不知道阿扎尔曾经有过一枚戒指，并且看起来刚刚被摘下不久；又用其中的一秒钟衡量了自己的态度，结论是他不在乎。阿扎尔不像任何人，他不会让他成为任何人，托尼·克罗斯对这位“可以上床的朋友”有着清晰的定位，他遵守规则、桎梏回忆、从不越界，不容许来自旧日的影子涉足现实。阿扎尔是否持有相同的态度？他知道答案，并且也许猜到一个名字，但归根到底，他，从各种意义上来说，觉得事不关己。

但那道痕迹最终变暗了，不再作为他手指上苍白得突兀的一部分而存在，像一圈意味深长的隐喻，他暂时还没有想到这意味着更多的什么。

他们又驶过两个街区，终于拐进住宅区僻静的行车道。好容易把阿扎尔推醒，后者带着满眼的倦意，自知连路都快要走不稳，对于托尼送他到家门口的请求也没法开口拒绝，有点儿迷糊地杵在家门前，用指纹试了七八次，每一次作为回应的都是被电子锁拒之门外的滴滴声。克罗斯等了片刻，终于说：“把钥匙给我，埃登。”

比利时人也觉得羞愧，乖乖点头，把钥匙串从口袋里拎出来放进德国人手里。克罗斯把钥匙插进锁孔，握住门把手，听到滑动插销错位的咔哒声，向后推开，玄关的感应灯旋即亮起，整个房间静悄悄地笼罩在灯光里。行李箱敞开肚皮躺在玄关，换洗衣物和个人物品被码得很整齐。

“你订了明晚飞曼彻斯特的包机？”

空气长久地凝滞。阿扎尔慢慢抬起头，睁大了眼睛，看起来睡意全无。光影将他脸上惊慌的表情切割得很清楚，比利时人几乎是下意识地攥紧了自己的衣角，脸色变得苍白和不知所措。

“抱歉。”克罗斯立刻说，把对方的手机换到另外一只手上，递给阿扎尔，“航空公司打来了不少电话，想向你确认信息，但你刚刚睡得很沉。我叫他们半个小时以后再联系你。”他望着比利时人的眼睛，态度真挚：“对不起，给你造成了困扰吗？”

阿扎尔踟躇着。“不，没什么。托尼，真的没关系，谢谢。”他停顿了一下，把手机握在手心里，凝视着屏幕上缓缓亮起来的电子时间。然后抬起头，神态看起来很平静。“我去那边是为了办理离婚手续，签掉剩下的几份房产合同。本应该在几个月前就处理完它们，只是我……”阿扎尔摆了摆手，笑了起来，“……总觉得事情还会有转机，你能明白的吧？”

“我知道。”克罗斯非常安静地说。

“谢谢你。”阿扎尔再次说。


End file.
